Crave
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: Jack has been having odd dreams lately, about skin touching skin and boundaries that shouldn't be crossed over being crossed. What makes it worse is that it's with a sadist of all people - and the most disturbing part? Jack actually likes it. Jack/Roger. Oneshot. Completed. Rated T for sexual material (not too bad)


He couldn't grasp when he woke up, all he knew was that is happened. Again.

Dragging his hand through his red mob of hair, he was almost disgusted at the beads of sweat that were dripping from his forehead. He shouldn't be feeling this way, waking up in the middle of the night with a heart that was bound to break from how fast it was beating, and with twitching lips that thirsted for those images...those horrifying images to be _real_. Hell, he could practically taste blood in his mouth from the memory of that nightmare.

Not to mention the excruciating truth that was the sticky parts of his mattress.

"_Dammit_," he whispered to himself, instantly removing himself from his bed and witnessing the evidence as it was. Why this had to happen, the boy wasn't exactly sure, but he did know that it _shouldn't_ have. The contents of his own mind had always baffled him, showing him all the things he truly wanted whenever he was sleeping, but he never actually thought that this was what he really wanted.

Jack wandered towards the bathroom, where he looked into the mirror to find a boy that didn't really look like the boy he was familiar with. Rather, this boy looked incredibly tired, with two dark bags underneath his eyes to show just how exhausted he really was. Honestly, this boy looked absolutely nothing other than a hot mess.

"Maybe if I actually got some sleep," he said, but he knew clearly as to why that wouldn't happen. No matter if he went back to sleep or not, thoughts would run rampant through his mind, thoughts of _abnormal_ things, things he shouldn't be thinking about. The way those dark eyes called to him, practically begging for him to come closer and taste those bitten lips. Blood would be lost, only for the fact that this certain boy liked to bite – frequently and without a hint of remorse, and Jack would be pinned down, with hot sweaty skin touching, their breathing becoming too fast and their hands moving everywhere, only for the sinful and so _damn_ _amazing_ intimacy that...

_Whoa_.

Jack quickly shook his head. His mind was obviously sidetracking once again, and it didn't help that it was the one thing that Jack wanted to get rid of the most. These confusing emotions, this _lustful_ wanting, the poor boy didn't want a thing to do with it. Did that mean that it was going to leave, however?

It seemed unlikely.

Walking back towards the bed, he looked at the black digital clock that was on his dresser. The time read 2:10, which only meant that Jack had four hours of sleep before he had to wake back up, and in the meantime, sleeping would probably be nice. Just as long as the dreams didn't show up again, Jack was perfectly fine with getting back in the comforter and enjoying the precious time he had left to slumber. He didn't really feel too confident in that, however.

That still didn't change the fact that he was as tired as he could possibly be.

"Damn...why couldn't it have waken me up later?"

Even his body was aching, calling out for the boy to just lie down and get some rest. To this, Jack had to give in, and he climbed back into bed and closed his eyes, not really knowing what kind of dream he was in for this time.

Hopefully one _without_ Roger Evans.

* * *

Pressing his aching head against the cool window, he heard all of the other people on his school bus yell out like a bunch of rabied hyenas. Jack wasn't necessarily in the best mood to be withstanding all of this nonsense, especially since he barely got enough sleep as it was last night, and he could hear a five year old yell at the top of his lungs from the seat next to him, screaming that another kid stole his plastic airplane.

A typical Thursday morning, only different because Jack still wasn't sure what to think of the dreams.

The one thing he knew was that his body had some nerve coming up with Roger's image in his mind, in the most seductive of ways, and in the most tempting of positions. Even the sheer thought was enough to make Jack repulsed and excited all at the same time, considering that he shouldn't feel this way towards a _guy_ for starters, and also for the same reason that it was, in fact, Roger. This was the same kid that repeatedly squirted glue on his jacket in the first grade, the same guy that would always take some of his french fries during lunch and pretend they were mushed up people with the ketchup being the blood. This sadistic boy was constantly on Jack's mind, for some odd reason or another, and the redhead simply couldn't get him out of his head. Especially when it came to dreaming.

Remembering the dream last night could only make it worse for Jack, seeing the brunette sprawled on the floor with his eyes looking up in pure fear. Fear was something that the chief _craved_ for, something that made him absolutely nuts for. Roger had enough of that for him, and only for him, which was clearly enough to satisfy him. Hungrily they would tear each other's clothes apart, not hesitating to meet tongue with hot and sticky flesh, and the constant tugging of their hair distracting them from anything else. Once their clothes were long forgotten, they would push each other onto the mattress, groaning into the other boy's mouth. Jack would witness those long legs of Roger's, and his temptations were all too great to hold back. _Now, now, now_, he would think to himself, prompting his body up for Roger's obvious wanting. They would claw at each other such as animals, not even hesitating to leave scars on their bodies, and they would dig their fingernails into skin, and once Roger looked down with lust-filled eyes, Jack knew that it was only a matter of time before...

"Jack?'

The boy quickly glanced up, seeming guilty for something that he knew was not seen by others. His thoughts tended to run rampant from time to time – of course, that was all Roger's doing. There was another boy that was sitting in front of him in the bus, with short and black curly hair and with pale skin, whose name was Robert. He moved his hand in front of Jack's eyes to break away his distractions, and Jack looked back with a look that seemed to be deathly.

"What do you want?"

"You just seemed really...out of it, I guess. You feeling alright?"

Jack sighed, knowing that he was alright before whenever his daydreams got the best of him. However, it wasn't as though those fantasies were going to become reality anytime soon. He simply nodded and continued to look out the window.

"Yeah...just not really in the mood for school today is all."

"You're still going to choir practice tonight though, right?" Robert asked, and Jack glared back towards the other boy as though the answer was obvious.

"...I'm the headmaster for the choir team. Did you really ask me this question?"

"Don't have to throw a fit, I was only asking." The other boy defensively conjured, turning back and sitting back down in his seat.

Rolling his eyes, Jack pressed his head back against the window and saw that his school was coming in close slight.

_At least I have something like work to keep me distracted the rest of the day...just as long as Roger doesn't get too close to me or anything._

At the same time however, Jack was secretly wishing it.

* * *

The mere sight of him made Jack's blood run dry.

The boy was leaning against his own locker, obviously looking through his wallet and dangling an energy drink in the other hand. Roger always had an energy drink with him, simply because that's what helped him stay awake in the majority of his classes. Why he decided not to sleep earlier enough was beyond Jack's knowledge, but the main factor was that he was actually here in the school that made him somewhat happier. While the dreams instantly popped back up in Jack's mind at seeing his friend, he tried to throw them away for the time being just so he could chat normally with the boy. In all honesty however, Jack wasn't sure if that was going to happen.

"Hullo." He heard his friend say, not leaving his eyes for a single second to look back at the redhead as he continued to rummage through his wallet. Jack simply looked back with a confused smile on his face.

"How did you know I was coming without looking up?"

"I can hear your squeaky ass tennis shoes from a mile away. I'm guessing you're wearing the hand-me-downs?" Roger fought back a laugh, even though it was clear from his face that it was rather difficult. Jack looked down towards his white shoes, knowing well enough that they were his oldest pair. However, they were convenient, and Jack wasn't going to give them up until they eventually break altogether.

"Why wouldn't I be wearing these? Besides, it's not my fault that it's been raining floods for God knows how long...hopefully the weather will die down."

"I hope so too...so that your tennis shoes won't annoy me all day. Of course," Roger paused, lifting his eyes and meeting the orbs of blue with a general smirk on his face, "...you always annoy me anyways, so it wouldn't really change anything."

"What, and you don't make me feel like I want to shoot myself in the face?" Jack joked, laughing and watching as Roger smiled even wider, almost to the point where his look could break his face.

"I guess we have that much in common."

Roger straightened his backpack and looked towards the clock that was above them. It was about three minutes until the final bell would ring, and since they had completely different schedules except for lunch, they knew they would have to leave each other soon and head off into class. Roger was known for skipping most of the time though, whenever he wasn't fighting sleep in the classroom that was, so Jack knew Roger would probably just leave for a while and not even show up until lunch period. Why Roger wouldn't just stay home remained a mystery to him, but he decided not to ask.

"You got any plans for the weekend?" Jack heard Roger ask him, and the boy simply shook his head and sighed.

"Nah. I mean, lately nobody's been really doing anything...why, you got something in mind?"

"Not really," Roger said. "I got invited to this party or whatever but I am probably not going. It's Abbey Watcher's...supposed to be some fling for anyone really."

"Abbey? As in the cheerleader?" Jack was beyond baffled as to why Roger would have gotten invited to a prep party. It wasn't as though Roger was ugly or anything – Jack knew that he was the exact opposite from that. Popularity wise, Roger wasn't too down on the list either, but that still didn't change the fact that Abbey of all people, the slut that was notorious within the school grounds for doing things with pretty much anyone, would invite him in the first place.

"That's the bitch." Roger rolled his eyes annoyingly. "She invited me I guess because she's interested in me coming...why that would be I have no idea. It's not like I am interested in artificial sluts like her anyways."

Jack had to laugh, considering how Roger felt about that. He completely agreed, but he also thought that cute girls were hard to come along, anyways. Too many with makeup and not natural looks...it disgusted him.

"When is it, then?"

"Tonight." Roger watched as Jack started to move down the hallway, and he caught up to where he was walking.

"Oh, well _if_ you do go...good luck. Make sure to bring an extra lighter...just in case everything gets fucked up."

Roger laughed and nodded in response, and Jack turned before he went into his classroom. They both stood in the hallway, where the bell was going to ring pretty much any second. Jack knew that Roger wasn't even trying to get to his class on time – classic Roger.

"You're still going to choir though, right?" Jack asked, knowing that the party might interfere with their choir schedule in case Roger did, by a miraculous chance, decide on going. The black haired boy simply smirked before leaning into Jack's general area and whispering low.

"Come on now, Jackie...since when did I not go to choir?"

Roger walked backwards and spun on his heels, running through the halls for whatever reason seemed unknown to the other boy. All Jack could think of his was his hot breath tickling the insides of his ear, and his skin suddenly starting to feel shivers all over. Jack was grateful nobody else was in the halls with him, or else they would see the dark red pigment flushing over his cheeks.

* * *

The day went way faster than Jack had thought. Whether it was because Jack was daydreaming of just because of sheer coincidence, the boy wasn't quite sure, but it was already last period and the ginger was ready to bail out of there.

Rumors of Abbey's party were already sparking like flames to a wildfire. Some of the kids were definitely going, as it could be told from their dumb expressions on their faces, and some of them were complaining about why they weren't invited. Jack wasn't invited to the party, yet he wasn't going to go off because Abbey didn't share some of her 'precious' time thinking about him coming.

"Sluts like her aren't even worth it," he whispered underneath his breath, squeezing the pencil he held in his hand like it was a piece of rubber. He could hear someone snicker from ahead of him in the seat in front of him, and he watched as the blonde boy turning in his seat and faced him.

"Sluts like who, Jack? You really shouldn't mutter...some people might take it the wrong way."

Jack groaned at the sight of the boy himself. It always had to be _him_.

"_Ralph_...why do you feel the need to even comment on everything I say?"

"Why do you feel the need to comment on everything in general?" The boy questioned, smirking and flashing those green eyes towards his direction. If there was one thing that Jack despised about Ralph, it was that Ralph always wanted to challenge him in one way or another. Either that, or Jack would always challenge _him_. However, Ralph still played along with it, and that was enough to make Jack want to throw himself off the nearest cliff.

"...are you trying to piss me off?"

"Maybe," Ralph laughed, shaking his head and instantly moving his hands to not mean it. "No, but in all seriousness...I am guessing you're talking about Abbey?"

"Who else?" Jack watched as Ralph simply shrugged and leaned onto his own desk.

"Well, in that case, I am guessing you didn't get invited? That's alright, I didn't either."

Jack was genuinely surprised by this statement. Of all people to not get invited, _Ralph_? Jack understood that the blonde quarterback was by far the most popular guy in their grade – practically every girl (and some of the guys) wanted him for themselves. So, of course it would be interesting and quite baffling as to why he wasn't invited to the party.

"Why weren't you invited?" Jack found himself asking this, and Ralph laughed, his fingertips playing ceaselessly on the desk's top.

"Let's just say that she and I have had our differences...she considers me a piece of dung but I could honestly care less. She only invites people to her parties so she can have a good time...know what I mean?"

The disturbing part about it was that Jack knew exactly what Ralph meant, and he instantly grew weary knowing that Roger could only be going to that party for the sake of having 'a good time.' Jack knew that Roger wouldn't be the type to get interested in someone like her, but the fact that there will be drinks and other girls at the party...he instantly got anxious.

"You alright? You look like you might punch something in the face...which I really hope isn't me."

Jack realized his fist was actually clenched beside him before he could see the worry sparkle up in the other boy's eyes. Sometimes Ralph was really annoying for him, and then other times he wasn't, especially now when he seemed concerned.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine...just got a lot on my mind."

The two boys watched as the kids started to rise from their seats, hearing the bell go off for the final time that afternoon, and Jack stretched while reaching for his backpack. The rain and the thunder outside was only going to get worse, and Ralph made sure to turn his head towards Jack before leaving.

"Well, hopefully whatever is on your mind won't cause you from having an accident. We both know you can get a little careless at times."

"Whatever, Ralph."

The two boys smirked towards each other before heading out the room and walking back into the hallway. Jack knew he needed to head into the choir room, but Roger's voice still tickled in his mind.

_"__Come on now, Jackie.."_

* * *

By the time Jack had headed back into his bedroom later on that evening, he laid his choir hat near his bedroom dresser and he completely fell onto his mattress. His body was exhausted beyond compare, and he felt as though he couldn't move a single bone or muscle.

"Why does choir practice have to be so mentally and physically...exhausting?" Jack muttered, seeing that it was already seven in the evening. The boy wasn't too surprised – after all, their big choir recital was only in a couple of weeks, so the boys needed all the practice they would possibly get. The main thing about it was that, while Roger was there as he said he was going to be, Jack had a feeling that the boy was going to the party as soon as practice had ended. The ginger was still not so sure as to why Roger would be wanting to go, but he figured that Roger wouldn't do anything too reckless while he was there – or at least, not with any girl.

_Not like I'm jealous or anything. _He thought to himself, taking out a white t-shirt from his closet and a pair of boxers before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. He figured that the hot water would do him some good, even with the rain pouring like a waterfall outside, and it would help him with all of this stress.

Turning the knob and watching as the water started to come out, Jack felt the temperature just to make sure it was the right way he wanted it to be before stepping inside, letting the cool liquid run all over his body. It was like waking up into Heaven, that was how good it felt to get all cleaned up and let the dirt just wash away. He was feeling refreshed, and for that day, that was something worth it.

Jack started to soap his body as his mind trailed back to the party and how many people were going to be there. There would probably be tons of people from other schools just breaking into this party – that's how big Abbey Watcher and her parties actually were. Roger would be having fun, there would be no doubt about it, but something about him going just really put him on edge, as though something could easily go wrong.

Then the thought of Roger flashed through him again, as it had pretty much all that day. Just the smirk on his face was enough to get Jack excited, and those dreams didn't really seem to escape from Jack's memory. There was that way that Roger placed his hands on his hips, those cut out hips that seemed so bony and so perfect in correspondence to his own. It was natural, the way they blended together, and how their skin practically craved the other boy's touch, kisses, and hot tongue. Jack couldn't help himself, giving himself into these fantasies, and the hot water that was pouring on him was too much for the boy. He moved his hand around on his chest the way that Roger would touch him, feeling up on him and pressing him against a cavern wall. There Roger would give his precious chief bites against the torso, quick little nibbles that would make the ginger cry out and want more. Jack certainly wanted more, wishing so much for his fingers that were busy pleasuring him to the be the fingers and mouth that belonged to someone else.

Jack left cleaning himself alone for a while, pressing his back against the wall of the shower and letting his mind completely take control. Oh yes, he knew what Roger wanted the most – and that was to see Jack beg and beg for his touch. Jack was already sure he was begging to himself, memorizing the way Roger would trail his kisses down and down his abdomen before finally reaching the place neither of them should dare venture to. This place was Jack's weakness, in between the legs and, in these dreams, he allowed Roger to go as far as their bodies wanted to.

"Damn..._Roger_," Jack moaned through gritted teeth, not realizing what his hand was doing before he glanced down and saw for himself. His eyes widened as he saw his hand's position, and he instantly grew aware of the sinful practice. He knew he had felt so unbearably hot in his dreams...but he never actually thought he would reenact these scene in real life. And to find his secret spot, the tender muscle that ached with longing of being touched, being so incredibly ready and prepared as it was at that moment, Jack instantly bloomed red and tried not to think of it anymore.

He couldn't believe he could possibly get as turned on as he was now.

Lowering himself onto the bed, he decided to go to bed earlier that night. He was still excited from earlier, but he tried to calm himself down since the shower incident. Knowing the dreams would more than likely come anyway, Jack decided that it would be hopeless to think about it, though.

He could only close his eyes from fatigue, letting his body close itself into unconsciousness and letting his mind start to proceed with those fantasies of his.

* * *

The knocking noises on his front door shook through the entire house.

Jack grumbled as he woke up, being interrupted from yet another dream for God knew what. His parents were gone for the weekend, so it wasn't really a big deal that someone would come so late at night, however since his clock read that it was a little past midnight, Jack really didn't like the fact that this person couldn't have waited until morning.

Whoever it was, they were knocking the door like mad, so Jack quickly got up from where he was lying in his bed and walked over towards the front door. Unlocking the door, Jack cracked open the door to find the one person he was actually happy to see in front of him.

Roger was there in front of him, moving from side to side even though it was obvious he couldn't tell himself, and there was a look on his face that literally screamed his current state.

"Roger..,.? What are you doing here? How did you get here anyways?"

"I walked...sshit your housh is like fifteen milesh away...God."

_Yup. He's drunk alright._

"Come in Roger...just please wait a second while I get you a trash can." Jack managed to walk away and go fetch the nearest plastic bag he could find, not bothering to get the trash can to put it in. "I really hope that you don't throw up...I just cleaned this place earlier.

"You actually cleaned? Thatsh hard to believe..._hic!" _Roger hiccuped, falling onto Jack's couch and stretching his legs out. Jack laughed and walked back towards the couch, dropping the bag near Roger's feet and sitting on the chair next to where he was.

"Yeah, I actually do clean...when it's too nasty in here for even my own parents to clean. I mean, they obviously left for the weekend so that I could clean this place myself..._obviously_."

Roger chuckled drunkenly, his eyes trying hard not to completely shut. Jack actually found this boy cute whenever he looked vulnerable such as he did now – come to think of it, Jack had actually never really seen Roger get drunk before. He was on the phone with him a couple times during his drinking fests, but he never experienced it to his face.

Roger weakly sat up, yawning and stretching out his arms. "God I feel like I was ran over by a bus...that party was something else."

The party. Jack _knew_ that Roger must have gotten drunk from that party...he just secretly hoped nothing else happened while Roger was there.

"Abbey's party? You actually went?"

"Um, what _other_ party? Of course I went. It was alright...but I think that the girlsh weren't that hot...and the only good thing about it was the boozh. Other than that...nothing was cool."

Jack could see that Roger wasn't going to be able to get back home that night, considering that he actually _walked_ the way over to his house without a vehicle, and the fact that the boy was drunk meant he would have to stay over the night. Just the idea of Roger spending the night though was enough to make Jack's senses go haywire.

"Well...I guess you can sleep in my parent's room and we'll go to school tomorrow morning. Just make sure to take some medicine so your stomach won't feel as shitty before you go to bed." Jack said, raising himself up and heading towards the medicine cabinet. Roger watched him go and instantly squeaked out.

"Wait, Jack...are you shure that itsh okay for me to spend the night?"

"Yeah. I mean you're obviously too drunk to go anywhere else...just make sure you don't puke all over the floor. My parents want to come home to a clean house." The boy smiled, finding the right amount of the medicine and putting it in a spoon before walking over to where Roger sat.

"Take this."

The other boy simply stared at the thing as though it was the nastiest thing he had ever seen.

"No."

"_Roger_."

"...the fuck is this shit? I don't want it."

Jack was starting to show his impatience. Of all the traits that Jack found annoying about Roger, it was his stubbornness, and it wasn't even the fact that Jack wasn't stubborn himself – he was very much so. It was the fact that Roger was so much more aggressive and strong-willed than Jack was that it was agitating.

"Do you want your stomach to feel like crap in the morning?" Jack asked, and Roger simply groaned before turning his head. It was clear that Roger wasn't going to comply, so Jack felt like he had to take certain measures. He leaned over and poked the spoon on Roger's lips, and the drunk boy simply growled before attempting to move away.

"Jack...stop it."

"Take the medicine, Roger!" Jack yelled, grabbing Roger's wrists and watching as Roger turning onto him. Jack and him were standing on the ground, aggressively trying to maintain their dominance, and as Roger backed away, yelling for Jack to stop with drunken slurs, the boy tripped on his heels and started to fall backwards. Jack was going down with him, and as the spoon flew out of Jack's hand and onto the floor, Jack and Roger laid in a pile on the ground. Jack was pinning Roger onto the ground, his eyes wide and his body above the other boy's. Roger found himself opening his eyes too and looking straight into Jack's where the two boys were staring at each other.

"Jack...get off me." Roger whispered, his face becoming redder and his eyes moving from side to side. He was obviously trying to distract himself with something else than Jack himself, and the ginger let his eyes wander on the body below him. This was practically just like the dreams before, where Jack would be in charge and let Roger do anything he told him to do, where their bodies would intertwine and their hungry skin would be satisfied.

Jack didn't want to get off. Rather, he wanted to take off the t-shirt that Roger was wearing and tear it off, to lick every remaining piece of skin that showed itself to him. He wanted Roger to belong to him, only for him.

"...Jack?" Roger found himself whispering even lower, watching as his lips were interrupted by a pair of lips. Softly maneuvering and getting used to the taste, Jack found it to taste like the sweet nectar of honey, sinful yet so deliciously addicting at the same time. He had to have some more, so he lifted his lips and found Roger's face showing nothing else but want and need. Bafflement was in his eyes, that was certain, but at the same time, Roger looked completely helpless against Jack's own tactics of pleasuring the body.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" Roger asked, and the other boy leaned in and nipped at one of his ears.

"Because it's something I have been craving...to feel your skin, to touch you, to have you squirm underneath me..."

Jack moved his hands underneath the black t-shirt, and Roger hissed as the cool fingers made their way to tease Roger's collarbone. They scratched and clawed at the flesh, making Roger groan and tilt his head back in complete pleasure. Even in his drunk state, the boy did not protest against these actions – rather, he seemed to enjoy them too much for words to express. He merely participated in these things because they made him feel good, and while Jack knew that he would have to confront the matter in the morning, he couldn't care less as he made his way down Roger's torso.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted this." Jack whispered.

After more pinches and touching of the skin, the ginger pulled the shirt over Roger's head, instantly pressing the boy into the ground and finding a good area on his neck to suckle. The neck must have been Roger's good spot, for as soon as he started to touch there Roger moaned louder and turned his head from the pleasure. Jack continued to bite and tease this area of skin, not wanting to leave it alone for even a second as he marked his own territory.

"Jack..._God_, you're good." Roger muttered lustfully, watching as his own pants started to get tugged off at the side. Jack wasn't going to play anymore games, and the other boy knew it. The button became unhooked, and with a solid movement, Jack moved to where Roger's secret haven was, the special place that Jack had only seen in his dreams. Jack hesitantly looked up and pressed his hungry mouth to where Roger had his completely open, and the two boys kissed for a second longer before Jack broke it off and glanced back down. He wanted this so incredibly badly, so much so that if he didn't do anything soon he would probably scream, yet the boy cautiously looked into Roger's eyes.

"Roger...if you don't want to then -."

"I want to." The other boy practically yelled, grasping Jack's shoulders and looking back with a flustered face. "I want you to...I want it." It was more of a command that a plead, considering that Roger was still himself and that he always wanted to be taken seriously. Jack was aware of this, and the boy smiled before nodding and leaving back into the kiss again, harder and stronger than before, and this time not giving Roger a single break. The two boys left their own bodies to their own love making, and the clothes that were sprawled all over the floor remained forgotten.

* * *

The next morning, Jack was the first to wake up.

It was around six in the morning, and the boys realized that they had to go back to school. Jack honestly wanted to skip that day, considering that he was too tired from the previous night's endeavors that he wanted more sleep. However, Roger was up before him and scrambling to get his clothes. Jack groaned and rubbed his tired eyes, the memories of last night being more amazing and incredible than he could possibly imagine.

"God that was amazing...Roger, you there?"

There were a few clacking noises in the backround that Jack could hear, so he guessed that it was yes. The boy stood, moving a blanket around his waist even though there really wasn't a reason to hide anything, and once he got into the kitchen he found Roger leaning against the wall obviously in pain.

"...Roger?"

"_Damn_ you." The boy hissed, glaring at Jack with his teeth bare. "Damn you to the fiery pits of Hell!"

"What's the matter?!" Jack asked, watching as Roger actually pointed one of the kitchen knives towards him.

"You fucked me last night! While I was fucking drink! That's what happened...and now my body hurts like...ugh!" Roger made a movement that looked like he might throw the knife, but he placed it back down and tried to walk a couple of steps with his clothes in his hands. This didn't seem to work out to his advantage however, for he didn't seem to be getting that far.

"Roger, wait..."

"No! I don't hear anything from you...not until my body feels normal again. Next time, why don't you go easier, huh?"

"...next time?" Jack smirked, watching as Roger quickly into different shades of red.

"That...I didn't mean that!"

"Hmm...sure you didn't." Jack said in response, moving closer to Roger. "So tell me...you seem to be sober and remember everything that happened...and you're not mad?"

Roger confusingly turned from where he stood, obviously not wanting to meet the other boy in the eye.

"At first I was really pissed off...I was actually wanting to kill you. I wanted to kill you and scrape all of your skin off and cut your body parts into tiny bits. Then, I actually thought about it...and I realized it that I really did feel good last night, even if you fucking did it too hard and made my body practically broken." Roger sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I guess that, if anything, I was kind of...wanting this to happen for a while."

Jack was immediately surprised. Roger _wanted_ this to happen? It wasn't just him?

Roger glared to the other boy, seeing Jack break into a huge grin.

"What are you so happy about? I just said that I have been wanting this...that doesn't mean you have to grin like a stupid idiot!"

"I'm happy," Jack said, smiling. "I've wanted this to happen to...I have actually wanted this to happen for a long time now."

Jack neared the other boy, noticing that Roger wasn't making any moves to back away. The redhead gave a quick little peck on Roger's cheek before moving back away and laughing.

"The color red really suits your face by the way."

"Shut up," Roger hissed, moving a hand over his face and turning with his back facing Jack. The freckled boy could only laugh more at this sight, knowing that his own cravings, as well as the cravings of his dear friend, really came through at the end. And these cravings, Jack was well assure of it, would never go away – they would continue to blossom through the both of them for as long as they remained near each other.

And Jack was more than happy with that.

**Thanks for the reviews for my other one-shots! I really appreciate the feedback.**

**Well...this took forever to write. Jack and Roger people...they're amazing.**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :D**

**-LustForTheLetters**


End file.
